Roti Manis
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: Setidaknya kini aku bisa menepati janjiku untuk membawakanmu roti manis dan hangat ini seperti dulu... aku tidak berharap kamu akan memakannya. Duduklah disini bersamaku, hal itu sudah membuatku senang bukan main...percayalah -Sehun- EXO. SEHUN. LUHAN. R&R


Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya melukis diatas tumpukan salju tepat dibawah bayangannya. Sebab kini seseorang tengah menatapnya, dan Sehun gak suka, Sehun risih.

Dia berdiri kasar dan melempar pandang tidak suka pada siapapun itu. Yang jelas, Sehun gak suka dilihat. Apalagi, lelaki itu adalah orang asing.

Sehun mendengus seraya mengetatkan syal birunya, berjalan menjauhi si pemuda asing yang berbalut sweater hijau itu.

Sehun suka menggambar, dimana pun itu. Maka kini ia duduk gelisah di atas kursi taman yang 3 hari lalu ia datangi. Niatnya sih hanya menghabiskan bakpao hangat pemberian sepupunya Kris. Tadinya Kris dan Sehun sama sama pergi ketaman ini, tapi Kris berdiri cepat setelah ponselnya berdering dan seseorang memberi tahu bahwa Kris harus datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah kelompok.

Dan sekarang disinilah Sehun, duduk tidak tenang sambil menatap sebuah ranting dan hamparan salju bersih bergantian.

Sehun berdiri, mengambil ranting dan mulai menggores kanvas saljunya.

Sebuah pohon cemara sedang digambar Sehun.

Namja itu masih berjongkok lucu, tenggelam dalam balutan syal serta sweater tebalnya. Jari Sehun terus bergerak menyelesaikan puncak pohon itu sampai dia menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya, lagi.

Dia mendongak, seolah de javu, dan benar dugaannya. Itu pria yang sama. Pria bermata besar berwajah polos sedang menatapnya.

Sehun gak tahan dan dia berdiri. Menyampirkan syalnya yang menggantung dileher, serta berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang mau kau katakan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

Namja itu hanya diam menatap Sehun.

Sehun berdecak dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau tidak ada, pergilah. Aku tak suka dilihati." Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan pulang. Dalam hati dia masih merutuk menyalahi Kris karena pergi meninggalkannya ditaman hingga bertemu namja itu lagi.

"Oi Sehun, wajah mu kenapa?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya setelah melepas sepatu boot dan melempar syalnya diatas kasur. Wajah masamnya bertambah masam ketika melihat Kris sedang tertawa, berbaring diatas kasurnya sambil memainkan psp. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Kris membuat kedua tubuh itu berguncang.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Sehun. Tangannya merebut psp Kris. Kris berdecak.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah telat, dan yah...aku hanya menambah beberapa kalimat ditugas kami."

Kris masih memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun menekan nekan tombol psp kasar.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sepupu yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Sehun menghela nafas dan mematikan pspnya.

"Gak ada." Ucap Sehun sambil membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Kris. Kris terkekeh dan memeluk pinggang sepupunya seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Jangan ganggu aku tidur." Ucap Sehun membuat Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Meski Sehun terkesan dingin, dia selalu meminta Kris untuk bermalam dirumahnya. Sebab, kedua orang tua Sehun lebih sibuk meniti karir mereka dan tinggal di apartemen tengah kota. Makanya, Sehun yang tinggal di sebuah desa tenang lebih senang bersama Kris.

Kris yang memang berkuliah disana tentu dengan senang hati menemani Sehun, lagi pula orang tua Kris sama sibuknya dengan orang tua Sehun.

Kadang Sehun dan Kris ingin menanyakan pada kedua orang tua mereka masing masing,

"Sebenarnya anak kalian itu aku apa pekerjaan?"

Sehun menendang kerikil di taman yang biasa dia datangi. Dia menunduk memperhatikan kemana batu itu bergulir. Dia bosan, sungguh sungguh merasa bosan. Kris lebih sering pergi mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya yang entah berapa banyaknya, itu membuat Sehun yang sedang dalam masa liburan sekolah menengah, mati kebosanan jika terus terusan berada dirumah. Video game nya sudah ia mainkan, seluruh komiknya sudah ia tamatkan, seluruh kertas sketsanya sudah penuh akan lukisannya. Makanya di sore hari ini, Sehun lebih memilih keluar rumah.

Hidung Sehun mencium sesuatu yang manis. Dia mendongak dan melihat ahjussi penjual roti hangat sedang menghitung uangnya. Sehun tersenyum, dia memang belum makan siang.

"Ahjussi, 4 roti yang ini ya."

Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika tangannya sedikit mengerat pada kantung plastik berisi roti roti hangat itu. Karena kini tangannya tergelitik rasa hangat dan lembut dari roti itu.

Sehun berjalan dengan mata yang terus terpaku pada bungkusan yang ia bawa.

Langkahnya membawanya kekursi kayu yang biasa ia duduki. Tanpa melihat arah pun Sehun tahu kalau dia berada dikursi yang benar.

Sehun duduk dan mulai meraih makanannya, menggigit serta mengunyah roti itu dengan puas.

Ada enaknya juga Kris tidak ada disini, dengan begitu Sehun yakin hanya dialah yang akan menghabiskan makanan ini.

Sehun tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu bergoyang di sampingnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang sedang duduk disebelahnya, menggoyang goyangkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Hell, sejak kapan namja ini ada disini?

Roti masih di mulutnya dengan pandangan kaget.

Si namja asing membalas melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Se-sejak kapan kau...ah sudahlah." Sehun kembali menggigit roti nya tapi matanya masih mencuri curi untuk melirik si namja asing...mungkin bukan asing lagi sebab, namja itu adalah namja yang 2 kali tertangkap melihati Sehun.

Dan Sehun masih tetap tidak menyukai itu.

Tangan Sehun meraih satu roti lagi, tapi kini tidak langsung di hamburkan kemulutnya. Tapi tangannya terjulur ke namja disebelahnya.

Matanya melihat ke hamparan salju didepannya.

"Kau mau?" Lebih seperti bergumam.

Namja bermata besar itu melihat Sehun dan roti yang Sehun beri bergantian. Dia tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dan mengambil roti hangat itu.

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana namja itu meletakkan roti pemberiannya di pangkuannya. Sedang kedua tangannya sibuk merogoh sesuatu didalam tasnya.

Sebuah note kecil dan pena.

Namja itu menulis sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

-Terimakasih, namaku Luhan-

Sehun melihat note itu dan namja bernama Luhan bergantian. Apa dia pemalu? Entahlah.

Sehun mendengus dan meraih note serta pena Luhan.

-Sehun-

Balas Sehun singkat, setelah itu dia sibuk lagi menghabiskan roti terakhir sebelum note itu kembali terjulur padanya.

-Apa kau seorang siswa?-

Sehun mendengus dan menatap Luhan yang masih mengunyah dengan pandangan polosnya.

Oke, Sehun akan meladeni si Luhan ini sebentar.

-Ya. Kau?-

-Sudah tamat-

Sehun sedikit terbelalak dan melihat tulisan serta wajah Luhan bergantian.

Sehun membalas dengan sedikit lebih tertarik.

-Wajahmu terlihat seperti bocah, jangan berbohong-

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan tertawa kecil tanpa suara setelah membaca pesannya.

-Karena aku selalu tersenyum-

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. Apa Luhan sedang menyindirnya?

Sehun membalas lagi dengan lebih cepat dan mengabaikan angin dingin yang menghembus telinganya.

-Kenapa kau selalu melihatku menggambar?-

-Karena aku menyukai caramu menggambar-

Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan menatap Luhan yang kini menggosok gosokkan tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan? Kau butuh sarung tangan?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan hanya melihat wajah Sehun masih dengan senyum membuat Sehun bingung.

Luhan mengambil notenya lagi dan menulis pesan.

-Maaf, aku gak bisa mendengarmu. Aku tuli dan bisu-

Sehun sedikit tersentak melihat balasan Luhan. Matanya menatap tulisan itu dan wajah tersenyum Luhan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Sehun menunduk.

Luhan menatap Sehun maklum dan membiarkan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

Sehun membuka kedua sarung tangannya membiarkan udara dingin menggigit kulit pucatnya. Diraihnya tangan Luhan dan memakaikan benda itu ditangan Luhan dengan sedikit memaksa.

Luhan hendak meraih notenya untuk menulis pesan, tapi Sehun menahannya serta menulis,

-Terimakasih kembali, simpan saja untukmu-

Seolah tahu kalau Luhan akan berterimakasih.

Luhan lagi lagi tersenyum dan menggoyang goyangkan kakinya lagi.

Entah kenapa kini hati Sehun terasa sedikit sesak. Yah, mungkin ini karena dia pernah berkata kasar pada Luhan. Meski Luhan tidak mendengarnya, tetap saja Sehun merasa jahat.

Besoknya, Sehun datang lagi ketaman itu di jam yang sama hanya untuk bertemu Luhan. Dia sengaja membeli roti hangat lagi, berterimakasihlah pada ahjussi yang setia menanti ditepi taman dengan roti roti hangat dan manisnya.

Luhan disana, dengan sweater kuning. Namja itu sedang duduk membelakangi Sehun sambil menggoyang goyangkan kakinya. Lucu, pikir Sehun.

Sehun disana lagi, berbagi roti, bertukar pesan.

Hanya dengan Luhan. Sedikit banyak Luhan membuatnya lebih sering tersenyum dua hari belakangan ini membuat Kris mengernyit melihatnya.

"Kau tidak habis berkencankan?" Tanya Kris ketika mereka ingin tidur setelah melihat wajah Sehun yang terus terusan tersenyum.

Sebuah lemparan bantal adalah balasan untuk pertanyaan Kris.

-Aku ingin melihatmu menggambar-

Sehun melihat pesan Luhan dan mendongak menatap wajah Luhan yang tersenyum seperti biasa.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sehun berjongkok mengambil ranting dan mulai menggores diatas salju. Luhan ikut berjongkok dan memperhatikan Sehun.

Sebuah bunga...anggrekkah? Luhan ragu untuk menebak.

"Ini anggrek, bunga kesukaan ibuku. Sebelum dia sibuk, dulu dia suka merawat anggrek sampai sore." Sehun terus berbicara sambil terus menggambar meski dia tahu, Luhan tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ibu sukai dengan bunga ini." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengambil sebuah ranting dan menulis sesuatu.

-Kau sedang sedih?-

Sehun tersenyum lemah dan menepuk nepuk kepala Luhan sayang sambil menggeleng.

Mungkin Sehun menyalahkan Tuhan karena memberi Luhan kekurangan yang melebihi dari orang lain. Tapi Sehun tak menyadari...bahwa Luhan mempunyai kelebihan yang tidak semua orang punya.

Dia bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain dengan jelas.

Dan Sehun belum menyadarinya sampai pada suatu hari Luhan menulis pesan,

-Sesekali kau harus bercerita pada seseorang, beban tak seharusnya kau tanggung sendiri-

Mungkin benar, orang yang memiliki kekurangan juga memiliki kelebihan yang lebih menonjol dari manusia lain. Hanya saja, banyak yang tak memperhatikan keberadaan orang orang seperti ini. Manusia adalah makhluk tamak yang mementingkan kepentingan mereka masing masing. Tak terkecuali Sehun, tentu saja sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan.

Oh Sehun yang dingin.

Xi Luhan yang hangat.

2 elemen berbeda. Dan tugas merekalah yang mementukan siapa yang menang. Kehangatan hati Luhan, atau dinginnya sikap Sehun.

Seminggu kemudian, Sehun datang lagi ketaman itu. Masih menenteng bungkusan roti namun belum menemukan yang dicari.

Sehun sibuk mengikuti ujian Suneung, karena itu Kris sebagai wali nya mengurung Sehun untuk belajar dan belajar. Makanya, sejak seminggu yang lalu, Kris sangat setia menemani sepupunya belajar. Kadang Kris menarik kursi dan duduk dibelakang Sehun yang sibuk memecahkan soal soal, dan memijit bahu Sehun membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega.

"Sepertinya aku harus terus belajar supaya hyung memijitku tiap hari." Ucap Sehun dengan cengiran usilnya. Namun cengiran itu tak berlangsung lama sebab Kris langsung menjitak Sehun membuat sibungsu mengaduh.

Sehun sibuk dengan ujiannya.

Luhan juga sibuk...menunggui Sehun ditaman pada jam yang sama.

Dan kenyataan yang sama menimpa Luhan telak, Sehun tidak datang lagi hari ini, dan besoknya.

Sehun masih berjalan menuju kursi taman sambil bersiul membayangkan apa yang akan ia dan Luhan lakukan hari ini.

Sehun hendak mendudukkan tubuhnya sebelum menemukan banyak kertas note yang ditempel di sandaran kursi.

-Sehun, kau kemana saja?-

-Aku merindukan rotimu-

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

-Sehun, kau tidak datang lagi...aku kedinginan-

Sehun berkedip.

-Mungkin ini hari terakhir aku di korea-

Lagi, Sehun membaca note berikutnya. Kali ini, lehernya sedikit terasa tercekat. Dan genggaman di kantung plastiknya mengerat.

-Aku harus ke California...mengecek kondisiku-

Kondisi apa? Ada apa dengan Luhan? Sehun terus membatin.

Matanya masih menelusuri tiap tulisan dinote itu, dan perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

-Maaf tidak memberitahumu, aku terlahir dengan jantung lemah-

Sehun mengatup bibirnya rapat. Dan matanya mengabur. Lagi, Sehun menyalahkan Tuhan atas kekurangan Luhan yang lain, meski tidak sepantasnya begitu.

-Selamat tinggal Sehun, mungkin lain waktu kita akan ketemu lagi-

Gak, Sehun gak mau lain waktu. Dia mau bertemu Luhan sekarang juga.

Sehun menghapus airmatanya kasar dan berlari kerumah, melempar kantung plastik berisi roti yang mulai mendingin dan memasuki kamarnya melihat Kris sedang membaca komik diatas kasur.

"Kris hyung...Luhan pergi..." Sehun masih berdiri diambang pintu, matanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan kabur dan air mata itu meluncur lolos melewati pipinya. Kris meletakkan komiknya sembarangan, sedikit berjalan cepat dan memeluk Sehun yang langsung menangis sesegukan didekapannya.

Meski Kris tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat Sehun menangis membuatnya sedikit kalap.

Tangannya memeluk serta mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Sehun terus terusan menangis di dekapan Kris sambil meracau tentang Luhan ini Luhan itu.

Siapa itu Luhan bahkan Kris tidak tahu. Yang pasti Kris yakin, si Luhan inilah yang membuat sepupunya tersenyum akhir akhir ini.

Dan Kris tahu dia harus berterimakasih pada si Luhan ini.

4 tahun setelah kejadian itu, kini Sehun menjadi seorang mahasiswa di sebuah Universitas di California. Nilai tinggilah yang membawanya kesini. Namun lebih dari itu, mimpi dan cintalah yang membawa Sehun kesini. Ke negeri yang belum pernah dia jejaki. Hanya satu keinginan Sehun setelah sampai disini...bertemu Luhan.

Dan kini mimpi itu menjadi nyata...meski dengan keadaan yang sedikit berbeda.

Sehun menenteng kantung plastik berisi roti hangatnya meski kali ini roti itu dibeli ditempat yang berbeda. Sehun berjalan pelan menyusuri tempat yang menjadi urutan terakhir dalam daftar 'tempat yang ingin Sehun datangi' di hidupnya.

Dia berjongkok, bukan...bukan untuk menggambar, dia berjongkok untuk men-sejajarkan wajahnya dengan batu nisan bertuliskan Xi Luhan disebuah pemakaman umum, di jam yang sama saat Sehun bertemu Luhan pertama kali dan seterusnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap nisan itu sayang.

"Aku membawa kesukaanmu." Gumam Sehun, lebih kepada angin.

Sehun mengelap peluh di dahinya.

Benar, saat ini sedang musim panas. Namun tak membuat Sehun membeli hal lain selain roti yang hangat dan manis.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Luhan...kali ini kau bisa mendengarkanku kan?" Sehun masih mengusap nisan abu abu itu.

"Dengar baik baik ya, aku hanya mengatakannya sekali."

Air mata itu lelah untuk keluar, sebab selama seminggu di Korea setelah pemberitahuan kalau Luhan gagal di sembuhkan dari bibi Luhan, Sehun terus terusan menangis membuat Kris libur dari kuliahnya untuk beberapa hari sebelum Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tidak meninggalkan kuliahnya.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap nisan dengan pandangan sendu, dan bibir yang terus menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau dengar?"

Sehun membiarkan Luhan menang dengan menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin dengan cinta. Meski tidak bisa mendengar kata cinta dari Sehun...dan tidak bisa berkata cinta pada Sehun, Luhan tetap bisa memenangkan Sehun hanya dengan perasaannya.

Karena cinta tak harus diucap.

Tak harus di dengar.

Tapi dirasakan.

Note from author:

Setelah 3 tahun hiatus dan nemu ff bersarang di laptop, cus upload~

Komennya ditunggu

Bakal upload ff2 yang sudah kubuat pas SMA dulu yah hehehe

Kangen Fangirling astagah~

Pardon typos and bad grammars


End file.
